This invention relates to small novelty items, and more particularly to a battery-powered, lighted novelty item usable as a brooch, a badge, a belt buckle, or other ornamental article.
Certain novelty items such as round pins or belt buckles are configured to bear slogans or phrases to convey messages either in the form of advertisements or just as a form of expression by the wearer. One drawback of such novelty items is that the message imprinted on the pin or belt buckle cannot be read at night, or in other situations of low light levels, thereby limiting the usefulness of such items.
Therefore, one object of this invention is to provide a lighted novelty item that will illuminate or backlight a figure or words imprinted on the face of the novelty item. Another object of this invention is to provide a lighted novelty item that incorporates a flashing light source. A further object of this invention is to provide a lighted novelty item that can be configured for use as a brooch, a belt buckle, or other type of decorative item.